Crash Canyon: Lippy
Hallo, liebe CP-Community! Bevor es mit der Creepypasta losgeht, möchte ich erst einmal sagen, dass das hier mein erster Versuch ist, eine selbst zu schreiben. Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, wie ich meine Schreibkünste verbessern kann, dann gebt bitte bescheid. Ich freue mich über etwas konstruktive Kritik ;) Seid gegrüßt, Leser. Ich will euch heute mal von etwas berichten, was mir selbst sehr schwerfällt zu glauben. Egal, wie oft ich es mir ansehe, egal, wie oft ich den Beweis für dessen Existenz immer und immer wieder an meinem Bildschirm vorbeiziehen sehe, ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass das, was ich da sehe, kein Produkt meiner Fantasie ist. Aber gut, euren fragenden Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, sollte ich am besten von ganz vorne beginnen... Es fing damit an, dass ich eines Tages gelangweilt durch die TV-Kanäle zappte. Das tue ich eigentlich auf täglicher Basis, da die meisten Youtuber, deren Videos ich mir anstelle des Fernsehprogramms reinziehe, ziemlich lange brauchen, um neuen Content hochzuladen. Jedenfalls, wie jeden Tag lief nichts Besonderes. Wiederholungen, drittklassige Möchtegern-Reality-Shows, und *zitter* Nachmittagsgerichtsshows... Irgendwann fand ich dann etwas, das ich wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schnell vergessen werde. Im Fernsehen lief gerade Crash Canyon. Für alle, die die Serie nicht kennen, werde ich versuchen, es euch mal zu erklären. Im Prinzip ist Crash Canyon einer von diesen unzähligen Cartoons im Stil der Simpsons (was nicht überrascht, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Serie von Joel Cohen geschrieben wird). Die Serie handelt von einer Familie, die während eines Urlaubs mit ihrem Auto samt Wohnwagen in einen Canyon stürzt. Sie ist aber nicht die erste Familie, die in genau diesem Canyon gelandet ist, denn es leben noch viele andere Familien dort, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitten haben. Die ganzen Folgen der Serie drehen sich eigentlich nur um das Leben der Canyonbewohner und den ein oder anderen Fluchtversuch besagter Bewohner. Jetzt, wo ihr einigermaßen wisst, worum es geht, kann ich meine Geschichte weitererzählen. Da ich ein großer Fan dieser Serie bin, hab ich die Folge wie immer aufgezeichnet, damit ich sie mir wieder ansehen kann, wenn ich Lust darauf habe. Rückblickend darauf weiß ich nicht, ob das eine gute Entscheidung war oder nicht... Um das, was ich euch gleich sagen werde besser zu verstehen, muss ich euch etwas über Lippy erzählen. Lippy ist ein Affe, der zum Astronauten trainiert wurde und zusammen mit Colton, einem übertrieben patriotischen Astronauten und einzigem Amerikaner im Canyon, abgestürzt ist. Eine seiner besonderen Eigenschaften ist, dass er in Roxy, die Tochter der Wendells, verliebt ist. Da er ein Affe und Roxy ein Mensch ist, könnt ihr euch ja denken, wie es bei den beiden läuft... Jetzt, da ihr alles, was ihr wissen müsst, erfahren habt, gibt es keinen Grund mehr, weiterhin um den heißen Brei rumzureden. Die Folge fing so an, wie alle anderen auch, also irgendeiner der Bewohner hat etwas gemacht, sei es ein Fluchtversuch oder einfach nur irgendeinen irrelevanten Kram. Danach kam der Titelsong, und anschließend fing die Folge richtig an. Und das war auch der Moment, als ich bemerkte, dass die Folge einen anderen Ton hatte als die anderen. Normalerweise sind die Folgen leichtherzig und total bescheuert, vollgepackt mit billigen Gags und so. Aber die Atmosphäre dieser Folge war einfach nur bedrückend und deprimierend. Die Szene wechselte zu der Nahaufnahme eines Schildes, auf dem "1st Canyon Funeral" (Erste Canyon Beerdigung) draufstand, darunter noch mit schwarzem Filzstift "Pay respect to the dead 2$" (Den Toten Respekt zollen 2$). Ich lachte, da ich genau wusste, dass der untere Teil nur von Jake, dem Sohn der Wendells, stammen könnte. Aber gleichzeitig war ich neugierig. Wessen Beerdigung war gemeint? Logischerweise wäre die erste Person, die einem in den Sinn kommen würde, die alte Mrs. Mcgurck, aber wenn man die Sendung schon seit längerem sah, wusste man, dass sie unmöglich gestorben sein könnte. Nachdem das Schild aus dem Bild verschwunden war, wurde eine Szene gezeigt, die alle Canyonbewohner zeigte, sogar die Manderbelts, die vor allem durch ihre extreme Arroganz bekannt sind. Sie hatten alle einen betrübten Gesichtsausdruck und keiner hat auch nur geatmet. Es war vollkommen still. Dann ging das Bild zu den Wendells rüber, die alle gemeinsam auf einem der Baumstämme saßen, die im Canyon als Sitzbänke benutzt werden. Alle saßen da. Dachte ich zumindest... Wie sich herausstellte, hat Roxy gefehlt. Ich habe mir anfangs nichts dabei gedacht, da sie bekannt dafür ist, sich für niemanden als sich selbst zu interessieren. Szenenwechsel zu einem Sarg, der aus Holz und den einen oder anderen Steinen gebastelt war. Die Bewohner gingen alle nacheinander an den Sarg, blieben kurz stehen, sahen rein und gingen weiter. Die letzten waren die Wendells. Sie sahen alle in den Sarg hinein, und ihre Gesichter verzogen sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. In dem Moment wurde den Zuschauern gezeigt, wer sich in dem Sarg befand: Es war Roxy. Ich konnte erst einmal nicht fassen, was da eben passierte, und man hat mir auch nicht die Zeit dafür gelassen, denn das Bild wechselte zu Colton, der einen noch strengeren Blick als sonst hatte. Da fiel mir auch ein, dass Lippy gefehlt hatte. Gerade in dem Moment kam eine Rückblende. Sie zeigte Lippy, der allem Anschein nach auf jemanden wartete. Dann kam auch schon Roxy vorbei. Als ich sah, dass sie bei ihm war, hatte ich schon eine Vorahnung, was gleich passieren würde, und betete zu Gott, dass ich damit falsch lag. Dann fing Roxy an zu reden. "Wieso wolltest du, dass ich alleine herkomme, Lippy?", sagte sie zu ihm. Da Lippy nicht reden konnte, gab er ihr anhand von Bewegungen und Handzeichen Bescheid, worüber er mit ihr reden wollte. Man konnte aber auch ohne Worte verstehen, dass es darum ging, dass er ihr sagen wollte, dass er sie liebt und ob sie diese Gefühle erwidert. Roxys Gesichtsausdruck wurde gereizter, und sie sagte: "Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt, wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Ich bin ein Mensch! Das kann doch niemals funktionieren. Lass es endlich bleiben und vergiss es einfach." Daraufhin rastete Lippy aus. Er kreischte (damit meine ich dieses typische Geräusch, das Affen in Cartoons immer machen) und, zu meiner Überraschung, wurden dabei Untertitel eingeblendet. Die Worte, die ich da gelesen habe, sorgten dafür, dass mir das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Auf dem Bildschirm stand: "Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann verdient dich kein anderer!" In dem Moment sprang er auf sie zu und sie fielen zu Boden. Danach wurde das Bild schwarz. Das einzige, was ich in diesem Moment mitbekam, waren Roxys gequälte Schreie und Lippys ohrenbetäubend lautes Gekreische. Danach sprang dass Blid zu einer Szene, die mir noch immer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Man sah Lippy, mit blutverschmierter Kleidung und einem total verstörten Blick, der langsam zurück lief. Er ging in diese Raumsonde rein, mit der er und Colton da unten gelandet sind, schloss die Luke, und dann wechselte das Bild zu einer neuen Szene. Colton suchte nach Lippy. Er rief ihn, aber bekam keine Antwort. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nicht in der Raumsonde nachgesehen hat. Er ging zurück, öffnete die Luke und fand dort einen verbluteten Affen, der eine Pistole in der Hand hielt. Mit diesem grausamen Bild endete die Folge. Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Ich beendete zuerst die Aufnahme, dann kam mir dieses letzte Bild in den Sinn und ich musste mich übergeben. Lippy hat Roxy also umgebracht, da sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, und daraufhin hat er sich umgebracht. Ich habe erst einmal einen Moment gebraucht um mich zu beruhigen, dann aber war mir klar, was ich machen sollte. Ich kopierte die Folge auf meinen PC und suchte die E-Mail von Joel Cohen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Ich fragte ihn, was das mit dieser Folge sollte und wieso sie überhaupt ausgestrahlt werden durfte. In den folgenden Tagen bekam ich auch eine Amtwort. "Lieber ___________ Woher weißt du von dieser Folge? Ich dachte, dass ich dem Sender klar und deutlich gesagt habe, sie dürfen diese Folge nicht zeigen. Aber gut. Da du ja eh darüber Bescheid weißt, kann ich dir auch erzählen, wie es dazu kam. Alles fing damit an, dass ich vom Sender den Auftrag bekam, eine etwas düstere Folge zu schreiben. Als ich sie nach dem Grund fragte, sagten sie mir nur, dass sie zwar mit den momentanen Einschaltquoten zufrieden sind, aber es wahrscheinlich mehr Leute sehen, wenn es ein bisschen "edgier" ist. Das Ergebnis ihrer Anfrage war diese Folge, die du ja selbst gesehen hast. Ich habe den Sender angefleht, sie nicht zu zeigen, aber sie sind einfach nur geldgeile Arschlöcher... Jedenfalls, es tut mir leid, dass du das gesehen hast. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen." Was ich da gesehen habe, war schrecklich, und ich hoffe, dass nicht noch mehr das gleiche Schicksal wie ich teilen... Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang